


First Memories

by officerodoherty



Series: Infinity Flows Through Me [ CHOBIT AU ] [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerodoherty/pseuds/officerodoherty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus remembers the first time he's unboxed and booted up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Memories

**Author's Note:**

> _Implied_ SlyPKC. I hope to keep this genfic, but there may be a little bit of shipping.  
>  This is also fanon first Creature house, as I am aware that Nick and Steven didn't originally live in the first Creature House. You can make your own conclusions on whether or not they live there, or if they were flown to Colorado for the Persocom unboxing.
> 
> [ This is an upload from my Tumblr of the same name ]   
> [ Originally posted 18 DEC 2014. ]

> **SEPTEMBER 14, 2011, 9:46am, the Creature House.**

 

“Guys, GUYS! WAKE UP, HE’S HERE! HE’S HERE!”

Jordan’s voice can be heard all throughout the Creature House, at a crisp 9:46 in the morning. The house was mostly quiet before that; the only other person awake is Dan, who serves as a walking camera. They’d been waiting almost half an hour now, with the Twitch chat blowing up every now and then at every little noise. They’re just as excited as the guys to be a part of this moment. When the knock finally comes on the front door, then the doorbell, their stream almost breaks. The look on Jordan’s face is one of pure joy - he’s finally here. He practically jumps out of his seat in the basement and is upstairs before Dan can mutter, “We have to take a break now so that we can get him downstairs, but you’ll see the unboxing, we promise.” Dan switches to a mobile camera, the good Canon one, and disappears upstairs as well.

Jordan is waiting upstairs, at the end of the hall, bouncing up and down. His excitement can definitely be heard throughout the house now; he can hear people slamming their feet down upstairs as a ‘shut the fuck up’ maneuver, but as soon the words “he’s here!” registers in their minds, they’re slamming open their doors. James ends up downstairs in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, Eddie is in nothing more than a pair of pajama pants, and Max is in his boxers and a pair of socks, no shirt. Steven and Nick are the only ones actually dressed, but they’re still half asleep. They all look exceptionally tired, but their eyes are bright.

The mailman receives the shock of his life when he sees seven grown men standing at the door like rabid animals. He tells them to sign something, Jordan does that, and then they’re hauling the box in. They make it downstairs with only one broken step and one nicked ankle, and then they’re back. Dan waves to the stream and the guys all groan. “Alright, listen, can we at least get dressed first?” someone asks, and Jordan waves them off.

They take the next ten minutes to get ready - a Creature House first. By the time Jordan is about to break and open the box on his own, everyone is back downstairs, hot pockets and fruit strips and coffee and soda in hand. Dan sets up the camera so its on top of a table, looking down at the box. Jordan looks up at the others like they’re a bunch of savages and opens the box as if it were a newborn baby. No way they’re touching it with dirty hands. He moves out of the way of the camera and pulls the box top back, hands trembling. Finally, after so fucking long, they’d have someone who wasn’t actually all that lazy.

They’d been looking at Persocoms for a very, very long time, but none of them ever had the money to actually buy one - but now, after pooling money together for almost 16 months, they finally had enough. They all pitched in to customize the humanoid, each one having chose a key detail on his body - Jordan, eyes; Steven, height; James, hands; Dan, specs; Eddie, smile; Max, nose; Nick, hair. The rest was a group effort to make everything work, but they were sure they did a good job.

Everyone holds their breath as Jordan peels away a solid layer of what feels like memory foam, custom fitted to make sure that the Persocom’s body didn’t get jostled or broken (not that it was a fragile thing). When he’s finished, they all look up at the stream camera with wide, sparkling eyes - he’s exactly the way he should be. Except… completely naked. Whoops. At least there’s a small, thin layer of cloth covering what needs to be covered (not that there’s anything there, or so everyone else thinks). He’s got pale skin, long eyelashes, and he looks like he was made in a dream. They did a damn good job.

No one is a stranger now, though Jordan forces them to at  _least_  use hand sanitizer before touching the damn thing. “If you get him dirty, you’re washing him. Good luck getting something this heavy in the bath.” Jordan comments, and pushes back the plastic covering the humanoid’s head - it’s mostly so the wig, made from real hair, didn’t get tangled during shipping - giving the camera a very, very good look. “We haven’t decided on a name yet, guys. Do you want to help us?”

Maybe it was a bad idea at first, asking the chat - the names that roll through are less than pleasing, and a lot of them offensive - but after a while, a good, yet silly one pops up.  _name him seamus paddy somethin'_ someone says,  _it’ll be funny, cmon!_ When everyone’s eyes scan over the chat message, they all take one moment to look at each other - in understanding, as they’ve all seen the same chat message - then back at the camera.

“I think we got it, guys.” Jordan says. “Say hello to Seamus.”

Everyone smiles at the camera and goes back to the box. Jordan kneels over it and blinks. “Wait. There’s no instruction manual, is there?” he mutters, peering around the inside. He struggles to move a leg out of the way, an arm, and to get his hand underneath the newly-named Seamus’ body to try and find one. “What in the world? Where’s the switch?”

“Back of his head, maybe?” Ze suggests, and together, they all lift his head to find… nothing. “Huh.”

After almost fifteen minutes of searching literally everywhere, Eddie is the one to bring it up. “Maybe it’s where his dick’s supposed to be.” The sentence sounds innocent enough, and as everyone turns to him, he just shrugs. “It’s the only place I can think of.”

Dan can see the chat blowing up with what can only be presumed as gay jokes and Eddie shrugs again, taking the plunge without a care. His hands are the only ones that are clean - he skipped breakfast this morning, and he’s shameless feeling around underneath the piece of cloth that seems to be the only thing keeping Seamus’ modesty.

Eddie’s cheeks turn bright pink when he realizes that there is definitely something there, but it isn’t a switch (yet). It takes him a moment, but he gasps and exclaims, “I found it!” before flicking it. It takes a minute, but he pulls his hand away and fixes the cloth, giving the camera two thumbs up.

A small, soft whirring noise can be heard just so from both cameras; and thus begins Seamus’ first memory. Dan sets the camera in his hands on a tripod to get a perfect angle of Seamus waking up, and later on, Seamus would quietly thank Dan for this.

Seamus sits up slowly, arms still slack at his sides, and opens his eyes slowly. His pupils don’t exist and his irises are simple circles, distant, but everyone can see them scanning for something; it takes a long moment, but his eyes fade from distant, solid gradients to the normal, bright blue eyes that Jordan is very proud of choosing, thank you very much. Jordan leans forward and removes the plastic cover from Seamus’ hair - but he doesn’t expect Seamus to grip his hand very firmly and ask, “What is my name?”

It makes Jordan jump, and he blinks. “Seamus. Your name is Seamus.”

“Seamus.” he says in a distant voice. The sounds of machinery can be heard whirring and whizzing and beeping inside of him, and after a long moment, he lifts his hands and flexes his fingers, then twirls his wrists; he’s running a diagnostics check automatically, making sure that everything is functioning properly. “My name is Seamus.” he repeats, looking at his body. He wiggles his toes to make sure they work and rotates his ankles to check them too. Everything seems to be in working order, he suspects. Seamus finally looks around the room, and notices that there are six other people in it. His face is blank, but as soon as he sees the smiles on everyone’s faces, he smiles too and waves.

Only one person in the room isn’t smiling, and its because he’s absolutely, head over heels, in love. Jordan brings Seamus’ attention back on him and nods. “My name is Jordan Mathewson.”

“Your name is Jordan Mathewson.” he repeats, nodding once. “Are you my primary caretaker?”

“Actually, uh, we all are.” he points to everyone else, and they wave. “Will you introduce yourselves to Seamus, or are you just going to stare like he’s a freak?”

“Hello, I’m Max…. Max Gonzalez. People call me Gassy.”  
“Hi! I’m Dan Gidlow. You can call me Danz, though. It's my nickname.”  
“James Wilson, but if you have a nickname thing in that brain thing of yours like Dan was saying, you can call me Nova.”  
“Steven, but I like to be called Ze.”   
“I’m Nick, but most people call me Spoon.”  
Jordan nudges Eddie, who then pipes up, “I’m Eddie Cardona but people like to call me Sly 'cause I'm sly like a fox!” in a cheery tone.

It takes Seamus a moment, but eventually, he repeats their names by pointing to each of them and calling it out. Jordan nods when he comes back to him and says his name. “You are all my primary caretakers. I take orders or commands from each of you.”

Another, long moment passes, and his eyes scan again before returning back to “normal”. It’s only then that everyone in the room notices his ears. They’re white with a purple undertone. Who picked that? Jordan was sure they kept it at factory standard…

“Alright, so, does anyone have clothes for me?” Seamus states in a much more human-like tone, putting his hands in his lap. “I would stand up to see if my legs work, but I don’t have any clothing on," he points to both cameras, which are pointed to him, "those are cameras, and I can see that computer recording me. I may be a Persocom, but I am not an idiot.”


End file.
